Y todo lo demás también
by riatha
Summary: Sobre genes y mutaciones y todos los cambios que ocurren en un año. Slash. Peter/Mohinder.


Mohinder habla entusiasmado sobre algo que Peter no entiende; pero aun así, Peter escucha.

-El genoma humano es fascinante. Imagina, ahora que lo hemos descifrado podremos saber como curar enfermedades, como evitar que éstas aparezcan, podremos saber que lazos familiares existen ¡Por Dios! Gracias a eso sabemos que la especia humana proviene de una madre única que existió hace miles de años en África.

Mohinder tiene la irritante costumbre de hablarle como si él fuera uno de sus alumnos y la vida fuera una incesante clase en la que él tiene que conseguir enseñar algo a los demás y sentar cátedra. Es molesto y Mohinder se lo toma muy en serio.

-Así que Eva era negra.

Peter no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad; es su lado Petrelli el que le incita a tomarle el pelo a Mohinder.

Pero Mohinder no cae.

-En serio, Peter. Las posibilidades son inimaginables. Si los investigadores creen que en el genoma del elefante está la clave para poder hacer al ser humano más longevo, ¡imagina lo que podría hacerse con tu DNA! ¡O con el de Nathan! ¡O con el de Maya!

-Ya he pillado la idea, Mohinder.

Y ni siquiera parece remotamente ofendido por haber sido convertido en un objeto de estudio. Parece más bien aburrido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me dejarás analizar tu DNA?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

Y Mohinder hace eso.

-Genial- le interrumpe.

Hace eso de no escucharle.

-Con tu DNA y con el de Nathan, que ya tengo podría establecer si las mutaciones del DNA que os dan habilidades son hereditarias o por el contrario son debidas al azar. Además, podría compararlo con el mío y establecer cuales son los alelos que contienen la información genética que os da esas habilidades. Entonces luego podré compararlo con el de Molly y el de Matt y acabr de comprobar mi teoría.

Por alguna extraña razón a Peter no le hace gracia que Mohinder mencione a su hermano y a Matt en la frase. De hecho, de todo lo que acaba de decir Mohinder lo único que ha escuchado ha sido Nathan, que ya tengo y Matt.

El resto le ha sonado a rollo científico incomprensible. Que es lo que en el fondo es.

Celos, le llaman.

A esa sensación que tiene en el estómago desde que Mohinder ha dicho Nathan. A la opresión en el pecho y esa sensación que tiene de cómo si le acabaran de dar un puñetazo en la boca cuando oye Matt. Son celos.

Sólo que él no tiene porqué estar celoso porque bueno, no es como si Mohinder y él fueran novios o algo así.

En un año han cambiado muchas cosas. Por ejemplo ahora Peter ya no sonríe entrecerrando los ojos, sino que lo hace con una sonrisa un tanto felina y ladeando la cabeza. Ya no es Pete, ahora es Peter. Y de repente se ha vuelto celoso y posesivo (de algo que ni siquiera es suyo).

-¿Cómo has obtenido el DNA de Nathan y Matt?

Lo pregunta casi agresivo, con el ceño fruncido y la tensión rasgando el aire.

Mohinder (que ya está hablando de hacer un análisis a nivel mundial y del Premio Nobel y de sólo dios sabe qué más) se queda con la boca ligeramente abierta.

La cierra lentamente a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojan y la frente se arruga imperceptiblemente.

-Yo, bueno, eh, yo.- Y Mohinder no recuerda haber titubeado así ni cuando tuvo que defender su tesis- cuando tú te fuiste obtuve las muestras.

Dice la última frase de un tirón, como si hubiera cogido aire y lo hubiera soltado de golpe. Aun así, el _obtuve las muestras_ suena casi como un susurro.

Y duele como una bofetada.

De hecho lo es, una bofetada emocional. Un puñetazo más bien. Un derechazo directo a la mandíbula. _(Y un, dos, tres, KO, Mohinder se proclama campeón mundial de los peso pluma)._

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Y está tan sorprendido que en su voz no hay ni una gota de enfado o reproche, sólo curiosidad líquida filtrándose entre las cuerdas vocales.

-Tú no estabas, desapareciste tratando de salvar el mundo. (_Otra vez_).

_Salvaste el mundo y me perdiste a mí. Estabas más preocupado porque el mundo explotara que porque mi corazón se quebrara (y no te culpo, pero sí). Te fuiste. Un año sin saber de ti. Me dejaste. Me abandonaste. No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada. A veces gritas Caitlin en la cama cuando te corres. De vez en cuando aún me despierto creyendo que te has ido, o me sorprendo imaginando despierto el momento en el que te volverás a ir a salvar el mundo una vez más y me volverás a hacer pedazos. No te atrevas a echarme nada en cara._

Y no lo dice, pero Peter puede oír como los pensamientos de Mohinder se atropellan unos a los otros. Puede oírlos gestarse, reproducirse, nacer, explotar, pasar a velocidad de la luz por la mente de Mohinder. Jesús, el cerebro de Mohinder es el puto Bing Bang.

_(Y todo es como un juicio en el que no tiene derecho a defenderse porque ni siquiera se ha hecho una acusación firme contra él)._

-Lo siento.

Y ahora es el Peter de siempre otra vez. Honesto, sincero, apenado, pero no arrepentido. (_No podría, nunca_).

-Está bien, está bien.

Lo dice casi cansado, como quien ha perdonado antes siquiera de que la falta se cometa.

Mohinder sigue hablando sobre DNA y mutaciones y algo sobre agujas y pinchazos que ni siquiera se detiene a analizar.

Y Peter finge escucharle.


End file.
